


Putting On a Show

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerti Week 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle Square, F/F, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), Lucky Charm, SOLDIER Aerith, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Dio will hand over the Keystone; if Aeris impresses in Battle Square.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Aerti Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Putting On a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'what could have been'

“Entertain me.”

Aeris shot a glance to Tifa. So much for Dio's cooperation. “Entertain you?”

Dio’s smile grew wider. “Yeah. You’re a SOLDIER, a fighter. You’ve seen what I have here.” He took a step closer. “I wanna see a SOLDIER fight. I wanna see what you make of the Battle Square.”

“And you’ll give us the keystone if Aeris does?” Tifa fingers twitched at her sides. So close to part of her past, so close to derailing Sephiroth’s plans.

“Put on a good show and I will.” He stared at Aeris. “Come on! No time like the present.” He brushed past her. “Oh. And in case you never had a chance to try Battle Square-”

“Might have if you hadn’t arrested us all on no evidence.”

Dio effected not to hear Tifa’s muttering. “-then don’t think its just monsters in there. Where would the fun be in that?”

“What does that mean?” Aeris frowned. Dio responded with a laugh and strode out of his trophy room, keystone clutched in one hand. Aeris slouched. “Well. Guess I have to go through with it.”

Tifa nodded. “Thank you.” They trailed after Dio; he somewhere ahead already. Not far to the relevant transport tube and to Battle Square. “Do you want me to let the others know?”

“Probably should. Let them have some time off before we have to get moving.” Tifa hung back and Aeris paused at the tube entrance. “Tifa?”

She glanced around and took a step closer. “It’s...” She sighed. “I got you something back in Wutai.”

“A present?”

Tifa nodded. “And I never found a chance to give it to you. And I know now’s not a great moment“ She grimaced. “-but I hope it might be a lucky charm?” She fished in a pocket and withdrew a red ribbon. “It’s not much.” Her hand tightened around the material. “It’s silly. You’ve already got a ribbon and-“

“Tifa?” Aeris kept her voice gentle and reached for her hand. “Thank you.”

“But-“

Aeris shook her head. A short tug and her ribbon – the one memento remaining of her mother loosened. She tied Tifa’s gift in it’s place. “How do I look?”

“Suits you.” Tifa smiled. “But what about-“ She nodded to the older pink ribbon.

“Guess, I can have two good luck charms.” With a bit of fumbling, Aeris looped the older ribbon around her upper arm and tightened the knot with her teeth. “There.”

Tifa smiled, closing the distance to press her lips against Aeris’s. All too short, all too fleeting. “Good luck. You’ll do great.”

Twenty minutes into Battle Square and nothing had proven especially tiring. The event was set up to throw low-threat and easily conquerable monsters at would be fighters – nothing Aeris could not cleave in two with little effort. Not she would do something as blunt. Dio was up in the observer area – he wanted entertainment and she would provide it.

More parrying, more feints, dodges, rolls, jumps- Tiring but she could cope. How did they keep this place stocked? Was there some menagerie out the back with hoards of monsters ready to deploy into the arena as necessary? Where did they come from? Did the Gold Saucer have someone on staff who went out and wrangled the various creatures for this entertainment? Did she care enough to pry?

More people watching the SOLDIER fighting – and Tifa amongst them. Aeris found a gap in combat to wave – and turned her attention back to the monster. A few more less than solid blows and it seemed the event had dragged on long enough; Aeris bisected the monster with a single blow. Tifa cheered in the stands.

Even Dio was applauding. “Bravo. Reckon you can keep going?” he shouted down.

“Of course!”

“I warn you; things only get more difficult from here.” A challenge hopefully; a strange monster dropped from a concealed aperture above. Aeris shifted into combat stance- Something flickered, green light washing over the arena, the unmistakable sensation of a spell prickling against her skin. What was Dio doing? Still breathing okay. No debilitating pains. Not on fire. Not frozen in place. Not light-headed. Weird. Dio wore a look of frustation and was having an animated discussion with a subordinate. Something had not gone to plan.

Oh well. Aeris darted forward to face her new opponent.


End file.
